plasma_templefandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Right Turn On Red
One of the most prominent representatives of The Honor Board. Mr. Right Turn on Red is tasked with acting as the institution's muscle, and upholding the laws it puts forth. Though he is technically a Hitman, he has shown extreme loyalty to the organization for many years, and is often thought of as more than a mere mercenary. History Mr. Right Turn On Red is known for his confirmed killing of an unnamed lawbreaker in the story "Mr. Right Turn On Red." In "Bike'nt", he is seen alongside Mr. Illegal U-Turn hunting Norman for supposed transgressions, who only narrowly escaped their combined wrath. Appearance Mr. Right Turn On Red is often compared to a gorilla, though his correlation to actual simian lifeforms is unknown and may in fact be nonexistent (Much like N Spider's relation to actual spiders). In addition to his strikingly white fur, Mr. Right Turn On Red's left eye is a source of tremendous power and flares readily in situations of stress or anger. His overall appearance has been compared and contrasted with Sans the skeleton, though these remarks are unfounded and often last words. Do not ask Mr. Right Turn On Red how he acquired his scar. He will not tell you how he acquired his scar. Ranking Mr. Right Turn On Red has a low standing within the collective, only used for relatively petty purposes and generally kept in the dark as to the organization's main intent. Though he is widely regarded as an outsider in employment by The Honor Board, the very fact that he is employed at all gives him a staggering leverage and allows him to wield plenty of authority in Honor Board-controlled territory, so long as it does not contrast with the wishes of a higher board member. Powers and personality Mr. Right Turn On Red is a no-nonsense figure. He is often thought to be humorless, merciless, and devoid of any kindness. This is however, not entirely true. Mr. Right Turn On Red's most prominent trait is his respect of loyalty, and this translates well to his servitude under The Honor Board, who's policies he may not even agree with, but who's authority he respects on a fundamental level. Mr. Right Turn On Red is not afraid to voice disagreements with other members of the board, but in the end will follow their orders regardless. Mr. Right Turn On Red is well equipped to dispel threats and rulebreakers alike. Each of his hairs is capable of independently manipulating items and exerting enough strength to break many household objects. His limbs are almost scaled versions of this strength, able to easily destroy walls or obliterate most lifeforms when he enters one of his legendary moments of raw simian rage. Mr. Right Turn On Red further possesses potent psionic energy centered within his left eye. He is able to crush, rearrange, or otherwise alter an opponent's molecular structure, provided their will is weaker than his own (or has been broken). Upon being killed by Mr. Right Turn On Red, an opponent's soul will appear to move towards heaven or hell, only to make a right turn, thus everyone killed by this hitman enters purgatory. Relationships The Honor Board- Mr. Right Turn On Red is intensely loyal to The Honor Board and will follow their orders to the letter, despite what said orders may be. Mr. Illegal U-Turn- Mr. Right Turn On Red is largely indifferent to Mr. Illegal U-Turn, mostly due to the latter's various eccentricities. He does, however, acknowledge him as a capable asset. Mr. Fractal- Mr. Right Turn On Red has an odd respect for Mr. Fractal and has been known to answer to him on certain occasions. It is unknown whether Mr. Fractal is a member of The Honor Board, or the two share some third party connection. Crispy Green Dehydration Boye- Mr. Right Turn On Red couldn't care less about this thing. N Spider- Mr. Right Turn On Red has no thoughts on N Spider, as The Honor Board has requested he simply not think about it. Trivia * Mr. Right Turn On Red was the brainchild of the 2013 film "Mr. Go", and some humanoid scum. * Mr. Right Turn On Red would actually win in a fight against sans, but mostly because his willpower is exceptional. * Mr. Right Turn On Red is frequently portrayed with a bat-like weapon, but almost always uses his hands or psionics. * Mr. Right Turn On Red is the lowest known entity directly employed by The Honor Board, as opposed to influenced or coerced by them. Category:Characters Category:Honor Board